Never Let me Forget it
by Willowwisher
Summary: Harry has left Hogwarts- moves in with one witch flatmate and one, less than a witch, living with a muggle and one as perceptive as Rose could cause trouble for Harry


AuthorsNote: Only my Second fiction, please be nice!

I usually write fictions on my message boards, such as Fandom you may have heard of it. So if my grammar and spelling sucks I apologise sincerely. 

This is AFTER HOGWARTS

In this book five did happen, and I might just add another death if I feel like, I'm odd that way J 

Disclaimer: Do not own anything- all characters are based one message board people and Harrys world.

Rose Bewick stood outside on the landing of the most bizarre landing she had ever stood on. It was purple with peeling paint and a crazy orange flaming border and brilliant bright blue skirting board. The door she had just knocked on was a dark green with a striped letterbox that was falling of its hinges.

The door swung open to reveal a tall man with dark hair and startling green eyes that sat behind thin round framed glasses. He wore what looked like a cloak and a nightshirt.

'Hello? Who are you?'

Slightly startled by this mans appearance Rose faltered but managed and quiet.

'Room mate applicant'

'Oh,' now it was the mans turn to look startled 'positions bin filled,' he said a little more quickly than he would've liked.

'Please,' she begged ' I'll sleep on the couch, I  just need a place to crash, please, my references?' she handed him a small pile of paper, and he sighed. 

'Come in then, c'mon,' he added, noticing her hesitation and she wandered into the apartment. 'Sit down,'

'Nice,' Rose said noticing that everything was still packed in boxes and the wall paper in here too was peeling as the landing wall paper 'so,'

'So,' Harry began as he sat in the chair opposite her 'lets say for the sake of argument you could live here, what times do you go out and all that malarkey?'

'Oh, you mean my Social life?' she asked hurriedly 'no need to worry I don't really have one, I don't even have a boyfriend…'

'I meant,' Harry interjected looking up at her kindly 'bed times, work times, that sort of thing' 

'Oh,' Rose said looking a little embarrassed, she could feel colour rising in her cheeks 'That, I work from 9am till 4 at College in Hendon; I go to sleep around 10, how about you?'

Realising what she had just asked this stranger she completely changed the subject at the speed of lightening. 

'What I meant was, do you have a job?'

'Yes,' Harry smiled 'and no'

'What do you mean?'

'My jobs the sort of, "If your needed, you go" "If your not, you stay at home" Get it?' Harry explained to her. 

'The Secret Service?' Rose asked sceptically

'No,' Harry answered, then noticing they were some what of subject 'where have you lived before?'

'At home,' she answered 'with my parents,' she added rather reluctantly 

'Same with me, well, almost,' Harry said sadly 'Let's say I lied to you about the position being filled, and let's say for a week you park yourself in that bedroom with the best me…' Harry paused and blinked 'I mean with the best view,' 

'View,' Rose grinned some what 'I like views, Hyde Park?'

'Yes,' 

'Well,' Harry paused leaning back in his chair 'you get a trial shot, but there is something I have to tell you, someone else lives here as well.'

'Really?' Rose said intrigued

'Harry?' a girl called from the bathroom 'have you seen the toothpaste, I can't find it anywhere,'

'Hang on a minute Christy,' Harry called 'that's my other room mate, Chris, or more like I'm her room mate,' he grumbled

Christy Velott emerged from the bathroom, wiping her face with some small tissues, sweeping her dark brown hair back from her face into a ponytail. 

'Oh, hi?' she said brightly to Rose, who was all in all ruffled by this girls appearance 

 ' Hello,' Rose mumbled quietly and subconsciously, she stood up ' well I must be going, thank you so much,' she added to Harry 'and I look forward to the best view,' 

With that Rose left, Christy grinned and began to laugh in her own special way, Harry looked at her strangely. 

'What?'

'You know damn well, "what" Mister,' Christy said in a teasing tone 'I haven't heard you flirt with someone like that since you went out with that ditz, Marietta' 

'I was NOT flirting,' Harry grinned back, chucking a pillow in the direction of his flat mistress.

'"Best of me"' Christy said, quoting from what Harry had said 'she's pretty darn cute too, well, for a redhead.' She added

'Hey,' Harry protested in a mocking way 'nothing wrong with redheads!' 

Rose couldn't believe her luck, she bounded of uptown to Hendon Central where she used live to deliver the great news to her parents and best friend Carla White. Elsewhere in the world some people were totally oblivious to everything at that pointing time. 

Ginny Weasley was concentrating very hard on the current game of chess she was playing, it would be the seventh game that afternoon and Ginny was determined to win at least one game. 

It was August and Ginny had invited her best friend, Rachel Bloom over for a week long sleepover, Mrs Weasley hadn't minded as the house was very empty these days, unless you counted Ron who was still mooning over Hermione and hadn't moved out yet. 

'Are you going to make your move any time today or what?'

Rachel stared pointedly at her friend to make a move on the still chess board

'I'm thinking,' Ginny replied earnestly 'Knight to E3' 

Ginny lost for the 8th time that afternoon.

'Isn't there anything else we could do?' Rachel moaned, sweeping one of her golden curls around her finger 'can we go and bug Ron?'

'Nah, 'Ginny said thoughtfully chewing on a strand of her own hair ' we did that yesterday,'


End file.
